battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital Supremacy
Capital Supremacy is a 40 player non-linear game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II based on capturing Command Posts and ultimately bringing down capital ships. Capital Supremacy features heroes, Reinforcements, and vehicles that can be spawned in. Capital Supremacy was added on March 26, 2019 as part of the Capital Supremacy Update.March Community CalendarCommunity Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker Overview Capital Supremacy has been described as "non-linear" and a "sandbox" by the developers, EA Play E3 2018 although it does feature some linearity in later phases. In Capital Supremacy, two teams of 40 players, both of which are reinforced with 12 AI bots, compete against each other to conquer Command Posts scattered across the map. The team that controls a majority of Command Posts (three out of five) increases their percentage, and once they reach 100%, they can board two transport ships which fly the succeeding team up to the enemy team's capital ship. There, the attackers must secure their landing by capturing two Command Posts, and then push in to destroy critical systems, creating a chain reaction that causes the defenders' entire capital ship to explode and crash, thereby establishing their supremacy over the planet. Players can earn Battle Points by eliminating enemy players and playing the objective. Battle Points can be exchanged to spawn in as reinforcements, including special units and vehicles (though not starfighters), and heroes. Objectives At the beginning of a round, both teams fight to capture five neutral Command Posts across the map. Once a Command Post is captured, it can be taken or recaptured by the enemy team, however, and thus each captured Command Post must be defended. This is different from Galactic Assault, where a defending team already controls control points and the attacking team must try to capture them from the defenders, who cannot recapture lost control points. Reinforcements are gathered when Command Posts are captured, which is determined through percentage, and when a team has enough reinforcements, indicated by reaching 100%, two transport ships are summoned. The transport for the Separatists is the HMP Droid Gunship while the transport for the Republic is the LAAT Gunship. Players will have a short amount of time to reach these transports. Extra time in the ship phase is rewarded to the team for every player that boards a transport. Fights then take place in the interiors of one of these capital ships at a time: either a Republic ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer or a Separatist ''Providence''-class Dreadnought. In the Republic Attack Cruiser, Separatists must secure one of two Command Posts to establish a foothold in the capital ship. After that, they must destroy three objectives part of either the cargo bay or the reactor core. In the Separatist Dreadnought, the Republic must also secure one of two Command Posts, and then destroy one objective: either the droid deployment bay or the cooling vent room. Both teams have five minutes to accomplish these objectives before they are repelled and return to the ground. Any progress done is still kept should the same team manage to mount another attack on the enemy capital ship. If the defenders manage to successfully repel an attack on their capital ship, then upon returning to the planet's surface, they will be awarded control of a majority of the Command Posts. This gives them reinforcements immediately, giving them a headstart in calling in their transports. The game is over once a capital ship's critical systems are destroyed, causing the capital ship to plummet towards the planet's surface and the attacking team to win. Maps The following maps are playable on Capital Supremacy: Prequel era *Felucia: Tagata *Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Naboo: Theed Sequel era In January 2020, two maps from the sequel era will be added, which are: *Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands *Jakku: The Graveyard Units available The maximum number of each type of unit allowed on the battlefield at any one time for each faction: *Heroes: 2 *Aerials and Enforcers: 6 *Infiltrators: 6 *Speeders: 3 *Armor: 2 Galactic Republic Units available to the Galactic Republic separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, AT-RT, BARC Speeder, and TX-130 are not available. AT-TE is only available on Felucia, without any Battlepoints. Separatists Units available to the Separatists separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, neither the STAP nor AAT are available. Resistance Units available to the Resistance separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. First Order Units available to the First Order separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. Trivia *Of all the modes that support heroes, Capital Supremacy is the only mode where hero selection is limited to a certain era, that being the Clone Wars. *Capital Supremacy is very similar to a game mode developed by DICE for their Battlefield series, Titan mode, as seen in Battlefield 2142. Titan mode was later recreated in the Naval Strike DLC expansion pack for Battlefield 4 in the form of Carrier Assault. **Capital Supremacy was internally referred to as "Titan" in the game's files, which was discovered by dataminers in the Battle of Geonosis Update, another hint at it being similar to Titan mode from Battlefield 2142. **Capital Supremacy is also somewhat similar to Conquest, a mode present in both the Battlefield series and the original Star Wars: Battlefront games, and Supremacy, a mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. *Capital Supremacy was originally slated for a release sometime in the fall of 2018,The Roadmap but was delayed to a release in February 2019 with the Battle of Geonosis Update taking its place in the fall.OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD In February, however, it was announced that the mode was being delayed again to an update in March in order to keep the quality of the mode high.Community Transmission: Progress Update on New Mode + Emote Wheel *Prior to the release of Capital Supremacy, Naboo and Tatooine were datamined as potential maps for Capital Supremacy. Naboo was added to Capital Supremacy in June 2019, but it is currently unknown if Tatooine will be arriving sometime later, with the other original trilogy maps. *The "Supremacy," or ground, phase of Capital Supremacy can be played exclusively in a separate offline single-player mode called Instant Action. *The Roger Roger Update slightly changed the ground phase and completely changed the ship phase objectives. The update changed the ground phase to focus on increasing percentage rather than tickets. The ship phase was overhauled completely: rather than overriding one of two systems within the capital ship, the attackers have to secure one of two Command Posts, and rather than arming two objectives for detonation, the attackers have to destroy objectives using their blasters and other disposal weapons on one side of the capital ship. The ship phase was also changed to be time-based, giving attackers five minutes by default, instead of ticket-based. Updates |*Reduced HP of final objectives (2000 was 3000) *Increased overtime (10 minutes was 5) *Increased base time (360 seconds was 300) *Increased bonus time (180 seconds was 120) *Reduced boarding time (30 seconds was 45)}} Gallery SWBFII DICE Command Post Early Design.jpg|Image of early Command Post design from @EA_DICE on Twitter, during Dennis Brännvall's dev account takeover. SWBFII_Capital_Supremacy_Promo_Anakin_.jpg|Promotional image of Anakin Skywalker leading the 501st Legion on Geonosis. SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo.png|Promotional image featuring the Commando Droid. Giants Above Kachirho Update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Kashyyyk featuring Yoda. Bf2-kamino-update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Kamino featuring the 104th Battalion. BFII-Droidekas-Update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Naboo featuring droidekas and the TX-130. Swbf2-cooperation-update-felucia-clone-commando.jpg|Promotional image of the Clone Commando on Felucia. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Capital Supremacy Update